Spider-Gem: The Crystal hero in New York City
by Moragan Patch
Summary: "Una superheroína clásica, amante de lo bueno, de lo nuevo y especializada en siempre ver el vaso medio lleno de las cosas."
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada. . ._

_¡Hola!_

_Soy nueva en todo esto, quería expandir mi historia de wattpad hasta acá. Espero que tenga un resultado al menos interesante._

_Si, quizá mi locura no sea demasiado leída._

_Me gustaría sacarla de mi cabeza, a veces es demasiada presión, pero quiero compartirles esta alocada idea, que surgió completamente cuándo vi la maravillosa película nueva de (en lo personal) mi super héroe preferido._

_↪️__Cabe aclarar que yo siempre he sido fanática.↩️_

_➡️__Y ya desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer una__** Spider-sona**__. Ví la nueva película y lo imaginé aun más, pero por alguna razón no me daba la idea de qué hacer exactamente. _

_Además de que el cómic de Spider- Verse me da miedo. . . Es muy complicado, así que solo será algo más tranquilo y apto para la mayoría de la gente, así como esa película._

_Gracias a los ánimos que me dieron mis amigos, finalmente... Lo hice. Y deseo que valga la pena._

_➡️__Una cosa importante, respecto a lo de Steven Universe, para quienes no sepan o no les guste la caricatura, solo serán aspectos mínimos (pero muy importantes, eso sí.) Que se relacionan con mi __**Oc**__._  
_Como poderes de las gemas (obviamente con cambios y cosas hechas por mí misma, irá explicándose conforme la historia se desarrolla.) o aparición de una de ellas, una importante –No físicamente.–, ¿Quien será?⬅️_

_↗️__Peter Parker será de una apariencia parecida a la del viejo de Miles Morales, será parte de un universo creado por mí, así que será de una personalidad algo diferente, sin cambiar su energía típica como spiderman, tendrá un poco más de altivez y será algo más ácido con el humor que tenga. Cabe destacar que será un destacado profesor de física en una escuela pública en New york._

_ ️ __Importante ️_

_**Si es que esto llega a ser leído por alguien.**_

_**Voy a incluir también Oc's**__**de gente que quiere participar.**__**Solo dos de ellos (si, son Oc's**__**de buenos amigos míos.**__) Serán meramente importantes en el desarrollo de la historia._

_No es una gran cosa. Pero, si quieren pedirlo, háganlo, solo díganme por mensaje todo lo que necesite saber de ellos o ellas sí es que quieren un papel importante:_

_\- __**No exactamente protagónico, pero si podría ser influyente.-**_

_Y bueno, creo yo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que esto les guste._

_Cualquier duda o sugerencia, pueden enviarme un mensaje._

_OTRA COSA MUY DESTACABLE: _

**_NO APETEZCO SACAR ALGÚN TIPO DE LUCRO CON ESTA HISTORIA._**

_Solo... me gusta hacerlo, no quiero ofender a nadie, y cedo los derechos correspondientes._

_Gracias, nos leemos después._


	2. Capitulo 2

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz cegadora golpeó mis ojos como la lámpara de un médico en plena revisión. Gemí con pereza al escuchar la canción "Stop The Dams" de Gorillaz sonar como mi alarma.

Aquella mañana era mi primer día de clases en la famosa preparatoria de Nueva York. Lo había olvidado casi por completo.

Mi madre siempre me quiso regañar por ser tan distraída.

Incluso pude escuchar su voz repetir como siempre:

" _Tienes que estar siempre consciente de todo, eres una jovencita y debes ser responsable"._

Debo, lo sé, pero todo es tan diferente para mí ahora, no podré acostumbrarme demasiado rápido.

Les contaré un poco de mi historia mientras me digno un levantarme para ir a la escuela:

Hace unos meses me dieron una beca completa para esta preparación preparatoria. Yo no era la más brillante, tampoco era la peor, pero gracias a un tonto concurso en el cual mi profesor de lenguaje me obligó a entrar.

Debía escribir un discurso para la despedida de mi generación en la secundaria. Fueron dos participantes por grupo y por año. La beca era el premio y bien, aquí me tienen. ¿Por qué mi mala actitud? Bien, no podría describirse exactamente mala, en realidad estaba aterrada.

Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York, Nueva York Y todo esto fue un giro totalmente inesperado en mi presente.

Tuvimos que se mudaron hasta la ayuda de mi querido tío Loren, mi tía Olivia le había dado un trabajo rápido como mamá, la recepcionista y el consultorio médico. Papá trabajaba aquí, como administrador de una empresa mediana y vivida, en una casa de buen tamaño, junto con mi hermana mayor, quien ha venido aquí desde hace un año, cuando se trata de la universidad, de todas las formas de servicio para que Las dos pudiésemos retomar nuestra hermandad.

Y para mis padres otra oportunidad de convivir más y mejorar su relación.

Y bien, volvimos a leer y escribir sobre mi cómodo colchón, con un gato naranja y blanco y arrebatándome la almohada entera.

_–¡Cherry Adeline Richards! -_ escuché la voz de mi madre, rápidamente me levanté, casi me caí de la cama, mi puerta se abrió fuertemente, confesando que no era mi mamá, si no soy mi hermana quién ha hecho una imitación casi perfecta de La mujer que me dió la vida.

Suspiré de alivio mientras sostenemos en ambas manos la ropa que iba a usar ese día. Ella comenzó a trabajar en la silla de ruedas que estaba frente a mi escritorio.

_–Ya, apúrate, mamá y papá se publicará más temprano hoy, así que nos vamos juntas.–_ dijo con una pizca de emoción en su voz.– _Hoy es tu primer día ~_

Kim canturreó, mirando al techo ilusionada de su hermanita menor ya crecido. E incluso iba a asistir a la misma escuela en la misma universidad.

Suspiré mientras colocaba mis zapatos, el final de mi teléfono derecho, mi mente superior con mucho miedo en los ojos, el miedo que mi hermana pudo leer al instante.

\- _Nena, sabes Perfectamente Que tú te ganaste ESE Lugar Por Tus Habilidades, no me salgas Con Que tienes miedo, por favor.-_ Se levanto y me miró con severidad.- _Te va a ir bien. Vas a vivir muchas cosas increíbles y nuevas.–_

\- _Siento que van a apedrearme ... Mírame.–_ señalé mi cuerpo, ella rodó los ojos.–

\- _Tu pareces un precioso caramelo redondo_ . _Sé el antemano que la escuela para ti es un juego de niños, tú podrás ...–_ Acarició mi mejilla, llenando completamente mi ser de carácter y seguridad.

Era temprano, y la preparación, para mi suerte, no quedaba demasiado lejos y por tanto no teníamos tanta prisa.

Desayunamos deliciosos panqueques que papá había sido preparado y calentado en el sartén, cuando nos levantamos, fui al baño y le di detalles finales a mi conjunto de la mañana.

_–Oye Kim ...–_ Hablé cuando me miré al espejo, por un momento había olvidado mi cabello de colores "discretos" .– ¿ _Crees que me digan algo por el tinte? -_ Me quejé, entrando en pánico.

Mi hermana asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño y bufó mientras evitaba burlarse de mí.

\- _Si tienes suerte no importa el profesor Parker, entonces no creo que haya sido un problema demasiado_ .– alzó los hombros.

_–¿Por qué lo dices? -_ Pregunté con la voz llena de angustia, en mi boca en la boca.

Ella soltó una risa y volvió a la sala.

\- _Pues a mi amiga Claire la reprobó por tener una perforación en la ceja derecha, ya tienes en la mira con las puntas azules.–_

Mierda.

_–¡Oh cristo, Kim! ¡Pudiste haberme advertido de él hace meses y volví a dejarlo despintar! -_

\- _Tranquila, quizás no diga nada si llevas un gorro.–_ me lanzó un gorro blanco que combinaba perfectamente con mi suéter.

Suspiré resignada, cuando llegó la hora de ir, recibió toda mi vida actual, no había tenido ningún inconveniente, ni un poco, ni un poco, ni un pastel ni un pastel, ni un llamativo. La necesidad de recoger en una coleta alta.

Kim abrió la puerta y me hizo una señal para poder avanzar y cerrar con llave, bajó las escaleras y comenzó a caminar juntas por la acera, entrando directamente en la zona en la que se encuentran los altos niveles y los asombrosos. No pudimos evitar mirar hacia arriba totalmente asombradas.

_–¡LADRÓN! ¡LADRÓN !:_ las dos fechas un salto para escuchar el grito de una mujer que intenta alcanzar a alguien, un hombre que se corrige directamente hacia nosotras.– _¡TIENE MI BOLSO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡LADRÓN !:_ la mujer era, por lo menos, treinta y cinco años, pero también tenía en su poder los altos altos y los mejores tiempos, entrando en el pánico y renunciando a una no recuperación de sus pertenencias.

El coraje corrió por mis venas, el deseo de detener, y lo hice, empujar suavemente a Kim y, al mismo tiempo, a mi pie como obstáculo para su escape, lograr la caida directa en el pavimento, la capacidad de incorporarlo pero iba tan rápido que la caída había Ha sido un aparato de trabajo.

Coloqué triunfalmente mi pie sobre su espalda, logrando inmovilizarlo y arrebatando el bolso de cuero de sus manos.

_–Santa mierda ...–_ Dijo mi hermana completamente desconcertada, mirando detrás de mí con los ojos muy abiertos.

_–¡Oh vaya, qué mala suerte! Alguien se me adelantó ...–_ dijo una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas. Alcance, la mirada y la cabeza, tomo con un poco de tiempo, vestido con un muy conocido traje de color rojo y combinaciones de azul, con bordados en forma de tela y mal tiempo, ese súper héroe completamente llamativo.

_"Hombre araña." _Suspiraron con ilusión, mi hermana junto con otras mujeres que tuvieron presenciado todo, incluida la víctima del robo.

_–Oh por...–_ dije completamente asombrada. Llevaba un par de meses aquí y solo había tenido suerte de verlo columpiarse muy, muy lejos de la vista de muchos.

Yo de alguna lo admiraba, pero no me causaba demasiado interés. Yo quería llegar a ser una buena combatiente del crimen, pero de alguna forma me daba miedo no estar hecha para eso. Solamente me limitaba a soñar y vivir como una persona normal.

_–Gracias por...–_

_–¡No fue nada!–_ lo interrumpí, y me alejé de la escena, Spiderman lo tendría bajo control ahora, caminé hacia la mujer que estaba esperando su bolso –¡_Señora_!– le tendí su maletín a esa mujer, quien sonrió con agradecimiento, estaba desapareciendo entre la multitud de la ciudad, que a pesar de notar la presencia del héroe, de todas maneras, todo neoyorquino tenía prisa para llegar a su destino, yo teóricamente había ignorado a ese héroe por devolver el bolso e irme a la escuela de una vez por todas

Él se cruzó de brazos, mirando al tipo en el suelo y levantarlo con una fuerza colosal.

_–Bien, tú...–_ comenzó.– _deberíamos visitar a nuestros grandes amigos de la policía. Más amigos míos que tuyos, si te lo preguntas...–_

Corrí a su lado y le sonreí de forma amistosa.

_–¡Un placer, Spiderman_!– dije con alegría, siguiendo el paso presuroso de mi hermana.

El super héroe alzó la mano y la agitó suavemente.

Corrimos lejos de él, el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y era muy tarde.

...

Pocos minutos y la escuela cerraba sus puertas, corrí lo más rápido que pude y suspiré de alivio en cuanto me encontré dentro del edificio, lo miré con ilusión, nerviosa, recordando como ni siquiera tuve una despedida apropiada con mi hermana debido a ese inconveniente, solamente nos dimos un abrazo fuerte y fugaz, después corrí a la entrada.

Leí el horario en la pantalla de mi celular, ubicando el salón que para mí suerte era el más cercano a la entrada.

Aquella mañana me tocaba una clase de física.

_"Espero que sea un buen profesor..."_

Rogué mirando el aula, di un paso a interior, logrando ver que había un asiento vacío en medio de mis nuevos compañeros, todos hablaban con sus amigos, pero había dos o tres personas que me miraban como un bicho extraño.

Se escucharon los sonidos de los cierres abrir y cerrar, lápices golpear en el pupitre, yo abrí mi mochila (que era azul menta con una estampado de flamencos rosados.) y saqué mi cuaderno, un borrador, un par de plumas y un lápiz, colocándolos cuidadosamente sobre mi pupitre para esperar a mi profesor o profesora.

_–¡__Psst__! ¡Oye, nueva_!– escuché una voz masculina y joven a mis espaldas, me dí la vuelta lentamente, acertando en que era a mí a quien llamaban.–¡_Ey_!–

_–¿Sí?–_ respondí, con aire nervioso en la voz.

Era un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, no era nada feo, era muy pálido, su apariencia parecía ser la de un chico solitario, pero realmente era un niño popular, él se volvió con sus amigos riendo, cuando uno de ellos le mostró algo en el celular, estuve a punto de volver a lo mío, supuse que no sería algo bueno, quizá un insulto sobre mi peso o algo parecido.

_–Yo te recomendaría que no uses ese gorro en la clase, el profesor es estricto_.– de forma coqueta, señaló mi accesorio, yo tragué saliva, sentí mis brazos temblar.– _Es un fastidio, y eso que tiene como veinticinco años o algo así, el sujeto es un amargo_.– habló con sus amigos y ellos asintieron.

_–Gracias...–_ dije tímidamente, aterrada, todos verían mi cabello y sería peor que solo usar un simple gorro blanco.

Con cuidado lo alejé de mi cabeza, el chico, junto con sus amigos, me miraron callados, ni siquiera sonreían, ¿Tan malo era? Estaba destrozada.

–¡_Woah__! ¡Tú cabello es genial_!– dijo una chica delgada, pelirroja y de ojos verdes, sentada a mi lado, yo sonreí.

_–G-__gra__...–_ fui interrumpida una vez más por ese chico.

–_¿Estás loca? ¡El maestro va a traerla en la mira!_– regañó el muchacho, yo abrí los ojos recordando las palabras de Kim.

_"Sí con suerte el profesor Parker no te imparte, está bien."_

Estaba segura, era él.

Me sentí observada, pero por primera vez no era por qué estuviesen insultandome de alguna forma.

_–¡Solo digo la verdad!–_ la niña se cruzó de brazos.– _Yo no tengo la culpa de que el profesor sea tan amargado...–_

Susurró, con una sonrisa llena de burla, yo alcé los hombros soltando una risita pequeña ante su comentario. _–¿Cómo te llamas?–_ me preguntó, colocando su puño en frente de mi para chocarlo, ví su ropa, tenía una camisa de cuadros color verde botella y debajo una playera negra de una banda que me pareció familiar, tenía jeans azules entubados y unas zapatillas converse del mismo color de su camisa.

Ella al instante me generó confianza, algo que era muy extraño en mí.

–_Me... me llamo Cherry Richards. Solo... solo dime Cherry_.– sonreí nerviosa, comencé a hablar con más tranquilidad.

_–¡Iba a llamarte así de todas formas, me gusta ese nombre!–_ aplaudió suavemente.– Yo soy Pam, Pamela Babcock.– se señaló a sí misma con aires de orgullo.

_–¡Un placer!–_ respondí.

_–Y seré tu guía hoy, si me lo permites Esta preparatoria, según tengo_ _entendido, ¡es una de las escuelas con mayor demanda de la ciudad! Es gracioso por qué muchas veces el sistema de estudios es algo mediocre. En mi opinión.–_ se cruzó de brazos, recordé la imagen de Spiderman en esa posición mirando hacia nosotras, y me causó algo de gracia.– _tú debes ser la chica de la beca ¿Verdad?–_

–_Ah... Pues sí, no entiendo, es una escuela pública, así que...–_

–_Deja eso, es bastante grande y buena, __te dan las libertades que quieras, pero si se te ocurre reprobar una sola materia te irás por siempre.–_

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Miré el escritorio vacío en frente del pizarrón, torcí los labios.

–_¿El maestro no piensa llegar?–_ dije, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Pam.

–_Déjalo... El profesor Parker es muy impuntual, durante los tres semestres que llevamos, la clase dura dos horas y él llega una hora tarde, o a veces ni siquiera asiste.–_ Pam narró mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.– _Es bastante joven, llegó aquí hace dos años, por lo que me cuentan. Da unas clases increíbles, te lo juro, pero créeme cuando te digo que es un...–_

La puerta se abrió, y un hombre entró finalmente al aula, tenía un maletín en la mano, por lo que comprendí que era el profesor.

_–¿Un qué, Señorita Babcock?–_ dijo con una voz malhumorada y jadeante, parecía ser que venía corriendo, estaba sonrojado como si viniera directo de un maratón de cien kilómetros.

–_Un excelente, hábil, sabio e inteligente docente_.– respondió Pam con mucha seguridad, acomodándose en su asiento.

Yo miré al maestro, tenía una camisa blanca de vestir abierta un poco de los dos últimos botones del cuello, y arriba un saco azul marino, abierto, un pantalón de vestir y botines de cuero negros, su cabello estaba desacomodado, era castaño y sus ojos azules eran cubiertos por unos anteojos de pasta fina, que lucían cansados, al igual que su rostro entero, alargado y cubierto por una fina barba que comenzaba a crecer, su altura se veía opacada por una ligera encorvadura pero aún así lucía bastante elegante e imponente, aparentemente era muy serio, sus labios no formaban ninguna sonrisa ante la afirmación de mi nueva amiga.

_–Seguramente, eso iba a decir.–_ dijo con sarcasmo mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio, dejando todas sus cosas encima y tomando el marcador de pizarrón para comenzar a anotar.– _Creo que tenemos a una muy llamativa compañera nueva. ¿Quisiera presentarse?–_ por alguna extraña razón su voz me sonó muy familiar, era ronca y gruesa.

Quizá era alguien a quien había visto en la calle.

Le perdí esa idea, sentí los ojos de todos quemarme encima, miré alrededor, Pam me habló.

_"Levántate y preséntate a la clase..."_ susurró, dándome ánimos.

Al instante me puse de pie, mirando en dirección al profesor.

–_Bueno yo...–_ tragué saliva ruidosamente.– _Mi nombre es Cherry Adeline Richards... Y...–_

_–¿De dónde eres, niña rosa?–_ cuestionó el profesor con aires de severidad.

–_Soy de Houston, Texas, profesor..._– respondí cabizbaja.

–_Una gran ciudad, algo cliché, pero me agrada, tu acento suena algo diferente, ya sabes...–_ me interrumpió.– _¿Y por qué estás aquí_?–

–_Me gané una beca en un concurso de escritura...–_

–_Interesante_...– Noté como se recargó en el escritorio, quitando sus anteojos, él me observó fijamente y su rostro cambió de expresión, parecía asombrado, pero supo ocultarlo bien, todos me miraban, yo me sentía muy pequeña y débil.

–_Bien, niña rosa, espero que aproveches, esa beca no se le da a cualquier persona_.– su voz se suavizó un poco más, yo sentí mi cuerpo relajarse lentamente.– _Espero que traten bien a la señorita Richards, recuerden que como su tutor, he de estar al pendiente de cualquier anomalía en mi grupo, estén o no fuera del aula, muchachos. Tome asiento, Richards.–_ ordenó y yo obedecí, mirando dudosa alrededor, todos estaban dedicados a copiar el título del trabajo en el pizarrón.

"REPASO DE LA UNIDAD UNO."

Suspiré aliviada, iban a regresar todos los temas para ayudarme, según decía en mi carta de inscripción. Sonreí y comencé a anotar felizmente.

Pensaba esmerarme mucho por conservar mi lugar aquí. No me iba a permitir decepcionar a mi familia, ante todo a Kim.

Me centré en un tema específico, la voz firme del profesor Parker dictó un par de "tips" para la resolución de parábolas, bastante sencillas a mi parecer, mientras hablaba, el maestro estaba acomodando un par de papeles en el escritorio mientras resolvíamos un problema.

La puerta se azotó y se abrió rápidamente, dejado ver a un niño de apariencia desgastada y cansada. Pude ver cómo el profesor ponía los ojos en blanco y erguía su postura, como si quisiera lucir más firme.

–_Si no le importa, joven __Jayce__, ¿Puede tomar asiento?–_ Señaló al salón entero, yo alcé la mirada, mis ojos se dirigieron a su cabello y al instante el alivio llegó a mi.

Su melena era de colores, una psicodélica mezcla de rojo cereza y verde limón acomodados en perfectas capas que lo hacían ver como un peleador de caricatura japonesa, además de subir en puntas y lucir enmarañado.

Todo el resto de ese niño era algo más sencillo, su sudadera era de un gris opaco, usaba jeans azul claro acompañados con unas zapatillas urbanas perfectamente blancas, su mirada demostraba agotamiento, su semblante era triste, sus labios en una suave línea, de un rosa pálido y casi sin vida, un rostro pálido de pómulos remarcados y nariz fina, sus ojos que eran de un alocado azul celeste se miraban apagados, los rodó discretamente ante el comentario del profesor Parker, luego, con la mirada exploró silenciosamente el aula y avanzó sin decir un solo comentario a un asiento vacío que yo no había notado antes, estaba justamente detrás del chico de cabello negro que me había hablado antes de que la clase empezara.

Todos se quedaron callados y lo observaron.

–_Y entiendo que su situación no sea la más favorable...–_ _deberia imaginar la mía...–_ susurró, creí por un momento haber sido la única que lo había escuchado.– _Sunrise, asegúrese de no quedarse dormido...–_ Hizo una pausa, alzó la ceja.– _Otra vez_.– acomodó sus anteojos y comenzó a escribir algo, ignorando que algunos compañeros estaban hablando en voz baja.

–_Ese tipo...–_ habló Pam. Ya habíamos terminado el ejercicio y nos levantamos para calificarlo.– .._.es un holgazán, realmente, es un tremendo caso...–_

Me giré a verlo discretamente, estaba cabizbajo mientras anotaba lentamente en su libreta.

_–No puedo decir nada al respecto, pero su cara demuestra que no le va bien...–_ susurré y me volví a ver a Pam.

Llegamos a la pequeña fila en espera de revisión.

–_No lo sé, una vez traté de hablar con él, y además de ser huraño, la profesora de lenguaje nos puso en equipo, solo fue una vez, cometimos el error de darle una parte importante del trabajo.–_ ella iba delante de mí, colocó su cuaderno en el escritorio.–_de no ser por qué yo estudié su parte, hubiésemos reprobado la exposición.–_

Yo asentí, entendí completamente, aún que algo debía ocurrir para que fuera así, al menos se veía que intentaba ser regular.  
Pam se hizo a un lado, quedé en frente del profesor, tomó mi cuaderno y leyó cuidadosamente, mis mejillas se colorearon cuando su fuerte mirada se posó en mi, me puse nerviosa ¿Iba a decir algo más sobre mi cabello? ¿Mi ejercicio estaba mal?

–Buen trabajo, Richards, pensar que ahora no hay nada en el cerebro ni en algo. No tanto.– me gusta el cuaderno, miré la firma y su lado una carita sonriente, alcé la cara, él sonrió de forma efímera, Al instante tomé la expresión e hicimos un comentario con la cabeza para indicar que debemos avanzar.

\- No _hay nada que parezca, me da un buen augurio ... -_ me dijo Pam al llegar a nuestro asiento, me sonreí con orgullo. - _Seguramente le vas a agradar.–_

El timbre de descanso sonó.


End file.
